


His Name is Greg

by SailorLestrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Sherlock is Speechless, Standing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet Sherlock Holmes for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name is Greg

You carried the bag with your boyfriend’s lunch in it. He had been in a rush this morning to get to the station before someone else and had left it sitting on the counter. And you didn’t want him eating take out again. You were listening to your music with a smile on your face. Once you were through the front doors, flashing the visitors pass that he had given you to allow you easier access to the Yard, and you made your way to the elevator, you shut off your music and stowed your earbuds in your bag.

“Ah, hello (y/n).” DI Dimmock said when he saw you step off the elevator. He was on his way down.

“Hello.” You said, trying to be polite even though you weren’t exactly sure of his first name. “Off on another case already?”

“Unfortunately.” He said. “Have a good day!” The elevator doors shut and you made your way into the office. You saw Sally sitting at her desk, messing on her computer. She looked like she was trying to find anything to keep herself busy, because the last time you checked, Words With Friends wasn’t a part of the police agenda.

“There’s a double score right there.” You said, pointing at her screen. She looked up at you and smiled.

“I suck at this game, but I have nothing to do right now.” She said. You laughed a bit and headed towards Lestrade’s office with his lunch. “I’d be careful (y/n).” She said. You turned and looked at her.

“Why’s that?” You asked.

“He’s here.”

Your eyes widened a bit. You had been dating Lestrade for over a year now and had heard several stories about “he”. You had met his friend John before, and the mutual friend of Molly, who had introduced you to Lestrade, but you had never met the infamous Sherlock Holmes. Until today. And now you weren’t sure if you were ready to meet him. Taking a deep breath, you knocked on the doorframe. Lestrade looked up at you and smiled.

“Am I interrupting anything?” You asked.

“Yes.” The tall man with the curly hair said as your boyfriend said no.

“You must be Sherlock.” You said, walking in and setting the bag on Lestrade’s desk. You gently kissed him. “Your lunch darling. You left it this morning.” You saw John standing off to the side. “Ah John! It’s good to see you again.” He smiled.

“It’s good to see you too (y/n).” John said. You finally looked at Sherlock. 

“And you’re the man who runs my darling around all over the place.” You said.

“Well, if he could do his job and not focus on sentiment, then I wouldn’t need to.” Sherlock said. Lestrade looked over at John, giving him a warning look. Before John or Lestrade could say anything, you were in the consulting detective’s space.

“Okay, first off, it’s not sentiment. It’s love. And before you say anything about it being the same thing, it’s not.” You said, leaving Sherlock speechless. “Two, he wouldn’t need your help if there wasn’t so psycho with bomb vests playing cat and mouse with you.” Sherlock went to open his mouth to speak, but you stopped him. “And three, his name is Greg. Not Graham or Gavin or George.” With that, you adjusted your purse and kissed Lestrade’s cheek. “I’ll see you later honey. John.” With that, you left. John laughed a bit at the speechless Sherlock.

“She’s a keeper Greg.” He said. Lestrade smiled and nodded.

“That she is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!


End file.
